Convert the point $(\rho,\theta,\phi) = \left( 2, \pi, \frac{\pi}{4} \right)$ in spherical coordinates to rectangular coordinates.
Answer: We have that $\rho = 12,$ $\theta = \pi,$ and $\phi = \frac{\pi}{4},$ so
\begin{align*}
x &= \rho \sin \phi \cos \theta = 2 \sin \frac{\pi}{4} \cos \pi = -\sqrt{2}, \\
y &= \rho \sin \phi \sin \theta = 2 \sin \frac{\pi}{4} \sin \pi = 0, \\
z &= \rho \cos \phi = 2 \cos \frac{\pi}{4} = \sqrt{2}.
\end{align*}Therefore, the rectangular coordinates are $\boxed{(-\sqrt{2}, 0, \sqrt{2})}.$